


Survivors - The Walking Dead

by Jupitersbaby



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Birthday Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Memory Loss, Past Abuse, Reunification, Romance, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupitersbaby/pseuds/Jupitersbaby
Summary: The Whisperer war ends with some sad goodbyes and surprising new beginnings. Connie survives the cave but a head injury causes memory loss. Daryl is conflicted.Picks up after S10E15. All themes and most characters belong to the creators of this wonderful universe, I've just added some bits for fun. Contains spoilers & riffs on the tv shows and comics!
Relationships: Connie & Daryl Dixon, Connie/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Walking Dead





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She moved with the horde; the stench of rotted flesh and dust filled her nostrils and pushed down into her lungs like wet clay.

Being in the middle of it, fighting the urge to gasp for breath, was nothing like she'd ever experienced. Death closed in all around her, its odor, milky eyes, snarling teeth, and constant rasping hum further impairing any change in air vibrations she could perceive.

She struggled against it, held it at bay as she shuffled along, focusing on the mental images she conjured up to block out her surroundings. On memories of her and her little sister playing on the beach as children.

She dug deeper, recalling the aroma of their grandfather's churros, warm and crispy on the outside, fluffy and sweet inside. The images flashed forward to the years before all this, to her life and career telling stories, reporting the truth. She remembered the face of her angel, her sweet little son, who'd come into this world but wouldn't stay. Those memories were bittersweet.

She remembered her community, her new family, and Kelly. Were they safe? she thought about her promise to teach the Hilltop children how to make sling-shots.

She thought about her duties at home, and how she enjoyed kitchen assignment. The reward of seeing contented faces after a big batch of ham and pea soup had been cooked, served up and hungrily consumed. She thought about her dear strong friend, Magna, hoping to God she was safe. She thought about Daryl, missed him so much her heart ached.

Those thoughts strengthened her resolve. Bringing her mind back to the present she watched the sun finally begin to go down over the distant horizon and knew this would probably be her only chance.

**Connie**

After the last blast went off and the dust had settled inside the mine shaft, Connie and Magna realized they were sealed in from above. Relieved and feeling lucky to escape uninjured, they searched for a way out, aware there might be Whisperers also trapped close-by.

Clawing their way out through rubble seemed like the easy part, as they returned in the direction of the cavernous space they'd fallen into in the first place. Desperately thirsty and exhausted they arrived to see the horde being led out of the cave.

It made sense that Alpha would move her Guardians quickly; the blasts had disturbed the ground above and loosened rocks continued to tumbled around them. The cave would not be safe much longer; a big enough rock falling in just the wrong spot is all it would take to trap them permanently.

They'd managed to hang on to their weapons so it wasn't too hard to pick off a couple of skin freaks on guard. They continued the assault from the rear and took out two Walkers, dragging their carcasses into the shadows. Connie and Magna emerged masked and covered in blood and guts, and shuffled their way into the horde.

At first Connie thought they'd be able to stay on the perimeter then slip off into the forest, but the flood of Walkers carried them like a wave, pushing forward and closing in all around them. In moments they were surrounded with no way through and no way back.

They kept close, shoulder to shoulder, hands tightly clasped so they wouldn't be separated. All too aware of the danger they were in. They had to remain invisible to Walkers and at the same time not draw the attention of any Whisperers mixed in with the throng.

They pushed on, looking for any openings. The horde moved throughout the day until late afternoon when it arrived at a clearing, a field massive enough that the horde began to thin out a little. Maybe this would be their chance. Get close to the edge of the line and disappear into the surrounding forest as soon as it was safe.

Then suddenly there was a shift, as another horde began to arrive. This one was smaller than the cave horde but as more and more of the mindless herd pushed in closer Connie and Magna found themselves forced apart, fingers unlocked by the force of the wave that hit them.

Connie tried to squeeze her way back but it was impossible. Then almost as quickly as the wave had hit, it began to subside, parting in the middle as Whisperers marshaled two newly formed herds apart.

Connie's eyes roamed frantically over the sea of bodies, finally locking on Magna. She watched in silent alarm as her friend was swept away in a different direction, toward Hilltop. Moments later she was swallowed up and vanished from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alive**

Someone gently propped up her right eyelid, causing her to wince and turn her head away from the offending digit and from the sunlight that seemed to burn a hole into her brain.

She cautiously made her own attempt to open her eyes but the pain was searing. Connie breathed in deeply, keeping her eyes tightly shut and allowing consciousness to slowly break through the fog of confusion. She tried to think of the situation as rationally as her faculties would permit.

One. she'd probably suffered a blow to the head. She vaguely remembered falling, but couldn't tell now if that had been a dream or if it had been real. A fall would definitely explain the pounding behind her eyes and current aversion to direct sunlight.

Two. She didn't believe she was in present danger. Certainly not from Alpha's people. There was a familiarity to the saltiness of the air that she could taste on her tongue. The scent of the water oak wood used to construct the cot on which she lay was also something she vaguely recalled as she drifted off again.

The sun was low when she woke up. Her eyes felt crusty and heavy so she kept them half closed. She open her mouth but the sound stuck in the back of her throat.

Someone came to her side, carefully helping her up to recline on her elbows and putting a cup of cool water to her dry lips. She drank thirstily. When she was finished she signed 'thank you'. A hand gently patted her on the shoulder and helped her back down into a horizontal position. She suddenly felt exhausted and almost welcomed the blackness as she began to slide down into it, her earlier musings fading into unconsciousness.

The hand shook her shoulder, not so gently this time. Connie groaned her irritation, attempting to swat it away but it remained insistent. Someone didn't want her to fall asleep. She took a deep breath, and gritting her teeth against the pain squinted her eyes open.

'There you are...', she could lip read Cyndie only because the woman was leaning very close.

'You had us worried', the Oceanside leader said, concern in her eyes. Connie reached out and squeezed her hand, smiling slightly in recognition. 'Must have taken a pretty hard hit on a pretty steep drop' Cyndie continued. 'May I?', she gestured with her hands toward Connie's head.

Connie lifted herself up unaided, feeling a little stronger, more alert. Cyndie finished her inspection efficiently. 'Not bad' she smiled. 'I stitched you up myself'.

'Thank you, I owe you my life' Connie signed, hot tears prickled the back of her eyelids, the emotion surprising her. 'Hey, it's okay' Cyndie said kindly. 'Nothing you haven't done for us many times over'.

Connie gave her another small smile. Her eyes had adjusted to the light in the room, now the sun was no longer shining directly through the window by the cot. As Connie took in her surroundings she looked puzzled, and began to sign to Cyndie.

'Wait wait slow down, I'm not as quick as Rachel' Cyndie laughed lightly 'hold on one minute'

She went across to a wooden chest that sat on the floor in a corner of the room, and returned with a pad and pencil which she handed to Connie. She leaned over, reading out loud as the other woman wrote ' _How did I get here?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**War**

When Virgil unexpectedly arrived at Oceanside, there was no time for questions. Cyndie understood he was there to help.

Connie firmly declined Cyndie's advise to head to Hilltop II for sanctuary, away from the frontlines of the coming battle. Earlier as she'd read Cyndie's scribbled words, she'd been horrified. Hilltop was razed to the ground. Their home was gone. She thought about Kelly, and Luke. Magna. The tears threatened to well up again.

She inhaled sharply, struggling to remain composed. She would fight till her last breath. They _must_ win. She was saddened to learn that Earl the blacksmith had died tragically. She was relieved that the children and many others had made it out safely. She learned that Rosita was badly hurt and the doctor was doing everything possible to save her life.

There were things Connie could not remember, couldn't match mental images to some of the names and places Cyndie spoke of, no matter how hard she tried.

When she'd been found two days earlier washed up on the beach; she was in and out of consciousness and had no idea where she was, and no memory of how she'd arrived there. Now it was beginning to come back.

**Flashback**

Connie made her escape quietly and quickly under the cover of darkness. There was no room for hesitation.

Her movement unsettled nearby Walkers, but only momentarily. She took advantage of the commotion as Whisperers herded the drifters back in. She'd shed the Walker rags. Straightening up, she walked confidently by a Whisperer, nodding as she passed along the perimeter. When she reached an unguarded spot, she checked one more time that she'd not been noticed and slipped into the forest.

She took off the mask and stuffed it into her jacket pocket. There were likely Whisperers patrolling the area and a discarded mask could arouse suspicion, plus it might come in handy later.

She traveled in the shadows in the direction of Oceanside, her footing sure as she covered ground. Maybe there was still time to radio a warning to Hilltop.

She was crossing the final bridge when a couple of Whisperers emerged from the wooded area up ahead. They didn't spot her because she quickly swung over the side, hanging monkey bar style on the lowest rail.

Connie held on trying to stay as still as possible, expecting them to go by quickly. As moments turned into minutes Connie began to sweat, the muscles in her arms tiring as her fingers grew numb. She'd gone almost two days without food at this point, she felt light headed with hunger. A Whisperer was leaning with their back against the rail. She prayed they wouldn't look down and see her.

She hung one handed, switching hands as she rubbed her palms on her thigh, desperately trying to keep them dry. Connie felt herself slipping, and then she was falling. With quick reflexes she streamlined her body to avoid a big splash as she plunged toward the rushing river below. She struggled for some control against the current that dragged her beneath the dark cold water. She didn't see the rock until it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**S.O.S**

With his grief laid to rest, Virgil understood more than ever how Alpha's reign had brought death, rot and destruction to the lives of the Survivors, the likes of which according to Michonne, might ever only compare to the brutality they'd suffered at the hands of Negan and his Saviors. Even that was a stretch.

Alpha's violent and twisted actions ripped families apart including her own, took parents away from their children, and nearly robbed those Survivors that remained of all hope for a future. He knew he had to go back, in part to keep his promise to Michonne, but also because he couldn't shake the horrors of the stories she'd told as they'd sailed to Bloodsworth Island.

Virgil had arrived just as Cyndie was responding to Rachel's call in from the hospital. He'd brought one weapon with him, one thing he could carry, and one he would make count.

He joined Connie and the Oceanside group, tracking the path of the horde as it quickly closed in on the hospital where the Survivors were barricaded in.

The original plan had been to draw the horde toward the ocean where a group there would attract them with fuses Luke had rigged. They would lead the horde all the way up to the edge of a cliff overlooking a quarry. The fighters stationed at the hospital would camouflage in walker guts and attack from the rear to deal with the Whisperers and any straggling Walkers.

They would make sure the horde was driven over the cliff to destruction. The plan was ambitious but it still could have worked, until Beta unpredictably changed course.

As the battle front was converging to the hospital. Alden and Aaron who'd been running a reconnaissance mission spying on Beta, narrowly escaped a Whisperer ambush.

Though they were surrounded, Alden and Aaron were able to overpower their assailants. The final blow in their favour came from a mysterious masked fighter who appeared on the scene wielding two scythes and swiftly dispatched the remaining attackers. They would later learn the name of their ally was Gabriela; one of a dozen fighters that had just arrived with the Widow.

**Maggie returns**

After a long stretch of travels to the North with Georgie, Maggie had returned to find Carol's letters. The most recent ones describing the horrors of the last year.

This was still her family, these were her people. She'd read the devastating news of Henry's death, and Enid, Tara, and Jesus, and had promptly set off, headed first to Alexandria then she would go on to Hilltop.

She didn't need Georgie's blessing to go back but she was thankful for having received it, and for the fighters that volunteered to go with her.

Just as the horde was moving out of Alexandria, Maggie and her people were arriving. It was just as Carol had described. Maggie knew they were running out of time even as they tracked the path of the horde all the way to the hospital.

For Aaron, Maggie's arrival was a sign that things were about to turn around. He greeted their old friend warmly. With only time enough for a quick reunion, Aaron and Alden led Maggie's group to the hospital. They found Carol at a nearby lookout. She and Maggie embraced fiercely, no time to catch up as she narrated the current status. Daryl, Negan, Kelly, Luke and the rest of the fighters, twenty or so, had infiltrated the horde wearing ponchos covered in Walker guts. Daryl was intent on hunting down Beta.

'What about the ...' Aaron began to ask Carol, the strain in his hushed whisper was palpable. The children Gracie, RJ and Judith were in the building. Locked in a room at the highest point within the hospital tower with Gabriel and Dianne and a handful of others still inside.

They needed a new plan quickly, Aaron thought. It was just then that Connie, Virgil, and Cyndie's group arrived. Aaron couldn't believe it as he embraced Connie tightly. She was alive. He felt even more sure then that things were about to turn around.

Meanwhile, Walkers had pushed into the hospital building and though they couldn't climb up the stairs, as the horde pushed against walls, doors and windows it was clear the structure was in danger of collapsing.

'We have to draw them away!' Cyndie said. She took her satchel off her shoulder and carefully removed the devices Luke had built. There were about a hundred of the thumb sized fuses.

'You brought those, good!' Aaron said. 'Connie, Cyndie..' Aaron signed to Connie as he spoke 'you know what to do'. The fuses weren't designed to do real damage but the mini explosions would be an effective distraction.

Connie and Cyndie led a group to go out and set off the charges, and hopefully draw the horde away from the hospital. They took one of the two working walkies so they could report back, and left.

'What do you need us to do..?' Maggie gestured to Gabriela and her remaining fighters.'We'll need back up to take out any part of the horde that split off... and any of those skin wearing assholes', Carol hissed. Maggie nodded her understanding.

'I'm gonna have to find a way to get inside' Aaron said urgently. 'Here..take this' Carol bent to pick up the poncho drenched in walker blood and guts 'You'll...oh my God' she gasped 'God, no...'

The others followed her eyes toward the hospital tower. It was Father Gabriel, he was standing out on the fire escape ladder. His eye trained through the scope of the shotgun pointed toward a singular target below; the platform that supported him swayed dangerously.

They saw Beta look up and sneer as the shotgun misfired; the pale white skin stretched over one half of his face lending an even more grotesque air to his twisted image. They continued to watch in horror as what happened next unfolded almost in slow motion.

Beta delivered a heavy kick to a loose lower beam of the ladder causing the structure to tilt suddenly, knocking Gabriel off balance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stalker**

Maggie let out a cry and Aaron sank to his knees. Carol stood frozen as the color drained from her face. Alden stumbled over to a nearby tree and wretched violently. They knew the frenzied feeding in the place where Gabriel had fallen meant they would never see their friend again.

Negan was close, stalking Beta. He was shaken by Father G's death and pissed. _Damn! was he way_ _past ready for this whole thing to be over._

He raised Lucille slowly and brought her down with a crack. His aim for the head was thrown off an inch as hungry hands lunged toward him. The bat had split across the big man's shoulder, knocking him to his knees.

Negan jumped back as Beta narrowly missed slashing him across the stomach with a massive knife. Beta forced his way through an emergency exit and entered the building, leaving Negan to fight off the grasping horde around him.

Negan managed to scramble up the lopsided remains of the fire escape ladder, not sure how long it would hold. As the fuses began to go off, one after another after another, Whisperers scattered in confusion and Walkers began to move, drawn by the explosions. Daryl made his way stealthily round the back of the building, his back pressed flat against the wall. Finger to his lips he looked to Negan. The nod confirmed he was close to his target. Silently, he entered the building where Beta had gone in.

With the Walkers mostly gone, Aaron had also gone into the hospital through the side entrance. The pop pop like firecrackers going off outside contrasted with the almost eerie quiet inside. He started up the dark stairwell. Hearing a commotion as he approached the top floor, he pushed open a door stealthily. There was no time to think when he found Lydia holding Beta at bay with Judith's katana. As Beta lunged toward her two enormous knives drawn, Aaron rushed at him, knocking him sideways momentarily. ' _Go!, run_!' he shouted.

Lydia hesitated for a second, then ran toward the stairwell Aaron had come up. Aaron landed a punch to Beta's jaw and managed to hold him in a head lock, but Beta was too strong. His punch to the kidneys winded Aaron as he crashed into a counter top. Beta didn't hear Daryl approach until the full force of a kick to his side sent him flying into a window, his head shattering the glass. He'd lost his knives in the struggle.

**Dance macabre**

Seeing that Beta was unarmed, Daryl slowly put away his knives, ' _Get up asshole!_ ' he yelled, fists up. This was one fight he was ready for. The next moments were a dance macabre and a fight to the death. Beta snarled and charged. His rage made him careless and his chest connected with Daryl's boot in a vicious front kick. He used the opening to grip Daryl's leg, and sweep him off his feet. Daryl reacted fast, rolling his back and avoiding a hit to the head. Then Aaron landed a blow that took Beta down again. In the struggle Beta's jacket had been ripped off his shoulders. Daryl wrangled the giant of a man, trapping his arms behind him. With a flip, Daryl brought himself over and on top, his full weight pinning Beta beneath him. Beta struggled, but Daryl was not letting up.

'Wait!' Aaron was still panting. 'I've wanted to do this for a damn long time' he hissed. Realizing what was about to happen, Beta bellowed like a wounded animal as Aaron ripped the mask off his face. _'You- will - regret the day you were born_!' He spat the words out, eyes red with rage. Daryl stared him dead in the face and said calmly 'I don't think so'; then he plunged his dagger between Beta's eyes and into his brain.

At the same time outside, as the horde was being drawn away, the Survivors withdrew to safety. There was still stunned disbelief about Gabriel's death. There would be time to grieve. First they must win this war.

Their initial plan had worked, Whisperers that stayed to fight were killed without mercy; the few that survived ran. The horde had moved a safe distance away but the runners were out of explosives. 'It's time' Virgil said. Alden gave Virgil a questioning look as he saw him set down the oversize orange backpack. Virgil pointed to the walkie 'Tell them to fall back...way, way back. Now!' he yelled. Alden relayed the message and was acknowledged a few seconds later.

Maggie watched as Virgil deftly unpacked the artillery. He mumbled to himself as if in rehearsal. When he was done, Maggie put a hand on his shoulder 'Wait!...You ever used one of those things before?' she asked. Virgil hesitated and then shook his head. Maggie nodded. They weren't about to muck this up. It was too damn important. 'Peter!' she called out.

A tall broad shouldered red head stepped forward, confidently taking the china made grenade launcher out of Virgil's hands. He quickly made some adjustments as he set it down on the ground.

Peter crouched low behind the scope of the launcher, saying offhandedly to Virgil 'I hope you brought enough ammo' , then he began to fire into the horde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three days**

'Ooh man, I haven't seen one of those in a long long time?!" Princess seemed unable to contain her excitement 'Can I touch it?'

Alden didn't feel quite as exasperated as he sounded. ' _He_ has a name' he cradled the head of the infant on his shoulder lovingly ' _It's Adam_ ' he said, smiling

The colorful newcomer who had returned with Eugene and Yumiko some days before was as enthralled by everything and everyone she encountered, as they were with her. After the darkness of the past months, the arrival of Princess felt like a breath of fresh air. She was extroverted and could come off as brash sometimes but Yumiko vouched for her. She'd proven to be an ally; she was a good fighter and had a kind and generous spirit.

'Another one!...this is so cool...! Can I hold her?, I washed my hands', Princess rubbed her palms together miming the action.

Connie could see Princess was trying to contain her excitement but still had a big grin on her face. She eyed her with mild skepticism but gently handed baby Coco over to the woman in the purple shirt, taking care to support her head even though the infant was almost six months old. 'Aw look at you..ain't you pretty, yes you are..' Princess cooed and Coco babbled happily.

Connie was actually glad for the moment's relief. She rubbed her temple to try and soothe the piercing pain she'd been trying to ignore for the last twenty minutes. Physically she was otherwise fine, the doc had cleared her, otherwise she wouldn't have dreamed of taking charge of a baby. He told her she could expect the occasional headache, and the dizzy spells had lessened each day. He also seemed confident her memory would eventually completely return.

Connie remembered her sister of course, and her dear friends Magna and Miko. As they talked about the events of the past days she remembered the horde and her escape but some things before that were hazy. It was crazy to think that just three days prior, their world had almost been completely ripped apart.

They talked about events long past, Kelly told stories of their family and the time before, to try and trigger Connie's memory. It had helped.

She remembered their time at Coalport and even Jones Springs. She remembered their first arrival at Alexandria, how Judith had found them and brought them in. She remembered Michonne and Daryl. She didn't understand the look that Kelly and Carol exchanged when they mentioned his name. The dark haired quiet man did seem familiar. Connie knew he must have been a friend as they all were to her.

He'd kept his distance since their return to the community. Only grunting a greeting occasionally, avoiding eye contact. As far as she could tell he spent much off his time out there; probably hunting or thinking, or whatever he did. Always alone. He'd lost his dog in the last battle she learned.

Connie thought she remembered a dog but wasn't sure. Some memories blurred into others. Some faces came with only a vague recollection, like looking through a foggy glass in her mind's eye. With those people, Connie was finding that through more and more interaction, a familiar gesture or a quirk did a lot to spark the memories, clear the fog. Being there in Alexandria surrounded by things familiar helped.

But they wouldn't be there much longer. The survivors rested now but there was much to do. There were decisions to make about their future and the paths that lay ahead. For now though, they rested. The radio Luke had been building at the hospital had survived the assault, and the message that had been sent out that night after the battle would have been clear to whoever could hear it. The war was won.

 _**...** _ **After the battle**

But victory had come at too high a cost. After the hospital Aaron, Daryl and Maggie had gone to Hilltop to help the survivors there recover what they could of their possessions and supplies. They met up with Jerry, Nabila and the others at Hilltop II to make the final journey back to Alexandria.

The caravan felt more like a hearse. By the time the group arrived at Alexandria around dusk the following day the people lined the street leading to the patch of ground by the South wall. Old friends and new stood around, their faces taut with grief as they prepared to bury their dead.

Aaron would have the unenviable task of giving the eulogy. Remembering the many they'd lost.

Jules, Luke and others... and Gabriel.

They would be remembered by the void they left behind, for there were no bodies to inter, no graves to mark. Except for Rosita.

Jerry embraced Nabila as she choked back sobs. Aaron carefully placed Gabriel's black sartuno into the grave, then picked up a handful of the loose dark soil and threw it in after. Ashes to ashes.

It was several days before Nabila was able to describe how early on the morning of what would be the siege at the hospital, over at Hilltop II she had gotten up from her spot on a mat at Rosita's bedside, went to fetch water for the basin she kept for sponging the sick woman down. The night before that Rosita had been drifting in and out of consciousness and mumbling some words. At first Nabila thought it was delirium but scrambled to find a scrap of paper and a piece of coal to write with, when she realized what Rosita was saying. It was a message.

Rosita's fever had worsened daily and the roots and herbs the doctor furiously prepared would not prevent the onset of sepsis. Nabila had returned that morning with fresh water to find Rosita unresponsive. She'd frantically begun chest compressions, calling out for help but there was nothing anyone could do to bring her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**In loving memory**

Somewhere between the return and the burial, someone had handed Coco to Connie. The two had not separated since.

It was that same day, afterwards as folks dispersed to try to get some rest for the night that Nabila had approached Connie. She gently touched the cheek of the child in Connie's arms. ' _She likes you..._ ' Nabila said. The two women took comfort in each other's company as they watched Coco sleeping peacefully.

'You'll be okay?' Nabila sniffed, brushing back a tear with her hand. Connie rested her free hand warmly on Nabila's shoulder and nodded with a smile. The other woman took a deep breath and exhaled shakily '..ok...I'll bring her things...'

Connie took the bundle Nabila handed her. They said goodnight and Nabila turned to go but Connie stood in the street for some time. She gently rubbed her finger across the locket in her hand, and silently pledged she would keep the item safe. One day Coco would wear it as her mother had.

There was a favorite blanket Gabriel had brought the baby in when they'd evacuated Alexandria. Connie pulled on the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from the blanket and moved closer to the lamplight to read the words scribbled in charcoal "You will grow tall, and you will grow strong. You will know safety and family and home."

It made sense to Connie to stay in Rosita and Gabriel's home. Somehow she hoped their daughter could remember, could still feel their love around her. She brought out Socorro's crib from the bedroom to the living room and set up a makeshift cot for herself beside it. At first Kelly was concerned whether her sister would be well enough to look after herself much less a baby. She fussed over Connie and Coco, insisting on staying the first few nights to make sure they were okay.

Aaron and Gracie checked in on them, as did Maggie and Carol. Connie didn't put up much resistance to Kelly spending the night, she didn't mind at all. She'd missed her sister and the two of them curled up side by side on the floor was the closest thing to normal they'd experienced in a very long time.

Once Coco was settled, they talked into the night. 'I was sure you were alive' Kelly said, signing rapidly. ' _I told Carol! I could feel it_ '

Connie nodded assuredly. 'I was thinking about you the whole time- it kept me alive. I couldn't lose you. Couldn't be..lost' she trailed.

'Daryl was devastated' Kelly said tentatively, lowering her eyes 'he was really broken'. Connie pursed her lips, contemplating. She'd begun to gather that she and Daryl Dixon had perhaps shared more than just friendly feelings towards each other before her head injury decided to short circuit any memory of it. It was beginning to sound quite intriguing. 'You don't remember, do you?' Kelly asked.

Connie thought a bit longer, her brow furrowed. She shook her head slowly 'Tell me'.

'I don't know..' Kelly half laughed, growing shy. 'For some time I could tell you liked him but him, I wasn't sure about...' Connie made a mock offended face, then playfully nudged Kelly to go on. 'I don't know, then..., it was obvious he really liked you. The way he acted around you. The way he looked at you' she continued.

'Hm. How was that?' Connie didn't hide her curiosity. She tried to recall every interaction she'd had with the man and was coming up with only a patchwork. She remembered they had been out on a mission together once, no twice. Once was to rescue Carol's son Henry. Connie remembered they'd argued. Something to do with the girl. With Lydia.

'With sad puppy eyes' Kelly chuckled. Connie chuckled too and shook her head. Probably best to not try too hard. The memories would come when they were ready. Perhaps it was for the best. _Perhaps a part of her didn't want to remember? yikes._

Thinking they might have disturbed Coco, Connie got up quietly to peek over into the crib that stood near where they were camped on the living room floor. The baby was still sound asleep.

Once her sister had settled back down beside her Kelly said 'I can see you don't have time for all that stuff now anyway. You're a mom...again' Kelly said the last part kindly, reaching out for her sister's hand and searching out her eyes. Connie gave Kelly's hand a kiss and held on tight.

As Kelly drifted off to sleep, Connie thought about her Antonio. She never got to see herself in his eyes, or see him smile. She had watched helplessly as he was wheeled away from her, the gaggle of doctors and nurses prodding and poking at his small frame, doing everything they possibly could. But his thirty-one minutes came and went like a whisper, a brief sojourn into this life before he was gone forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost**

Connie never properly grieved. Instead she'd thrown herself into her studies and then her career. Convincing herself that her singular focus had nothing to do with the man who'd promised her the world, then devastated hers.

They'd been young and in love. Or so she thought, until he disappeared. Left her pregnant, ashamed to tell her mother she would have to drop out of college, have to give up her scholarship. Her mother who'd worked so hard to raise her and her sister alone after their dad passed, would be heartbroken she thought.

After Antonio died, Connie convinced herself that her drive to graduate with top honors, and the intensity with which she'd pursued her career, hadn't been about _her_ story. But deep down she knew that reporting the truth, exposing the wrongs of those who took advantage of others, had been in many ways personal. And it made her good at what she did.

While her journalism won her awards and recognition; her pain remained firmly buried but never put to rest.

And then the world had stopped.

That day when Connie rescued baby Adam outside Hilltop, her instinct to love and protect and to right a wrong, had taken over. Buried feelings about losing her own baby boy rose to the surface.

That night, she was pouring out those emotions on paper as she sat alone in the dimly lit yard, when she spotted Daryl leaving. Somehow Connie instinctively knew where the tracker was headed as he rushed out towards the gates, his dog at his side.

When she and her friends first arrived, the quiet man had been living out in the forest on his own, searching for his best friend's body. Upon his return, he hadn't seemed to have much time for the newcomers.

Connie had interacted with Daryl for the first time when he appeared with Kelly, Earl and Tammy in the sorghum field and saved her and Adam, and that had not been the time for introductions.

After the events of that day, she left her friends in the house as they continued to celebrate Alden and Luke's return. Connie was glad they were safe but something still felt very wrong. What happened that day felt wrong. _What sort of person would leave a baby out there to die such a gruesome death? who would imagine such a thing was 'natural'?_ She remembered Alpha's violent response to Lydia. _Who would treat their own daughter so cruelly?_

Connie didn't know Daryl well, but she recognized a part of herself in his quiet determination. She'd hurriedly put away her writing and caught up to him at the gate. Without hesitation she insisted on going along. It was the right thing to do.

The next day she'd been busy setting up the chokepoint with Daryl, to defend against Beta's attack. Then Henry was injured in the fighting and they had worked together to get him and Lydia safely home.

Connie thought she read appreciation and quiet curiosity in the tracker's eyes as he watched her write notes to communicate with him.

She felt the same towards him, so she was pleased he entrusted Dog to her care when he had to leave again in search of the Whisperers. It meant they would see each other soon and she'd looked forward to that.

Connie remembered it well now. That had been the start of her redemption, her way back from the pain and guilt she'd carried all those years. It was after that first night with Daryl, something about the raw tenderness she'd glimpsed in his gaze, told her she didn't have to be afraid anymore. She could face her pain and finally accept she hadn't abandoned her baby, finally lay the burden down.

Now, as she thought about the baby girl sleeping soundly nearby she made a silent promise to Rosita and Sidique, and to Gabriel; she would love the child as best she knew how; she would protect her with her life. Connie would do everything in her power so that Coco would grow tall, grow strong, know safety and family and home.

Kelly stirred. As Connie watched her younger sister settle back to sleep she was thinking about the coming days. They'd been through so much together but soon they would be parting ways. It was a scary thought, but not in the way it had been to Connie when Kelly was lost in the woods, or when she was lost in the horde. This time they would get to say good bye, and they would know where to find each other, at least that was the plan.

Connie could only imagine how terrible it must have felt to have to leave the site of the collapsed mine with her and Magna inside. How Daryl must have felt if he cared about her the way Kelly described. It was the not knowing. _That_ must have been torture. Maybe that was why he hadn't talked to her since they arrived. _Maybe he felt guilty?_ Connie wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope**

Daryl felt guilty. Hell, he really didn't know what to feel, or think!

He stood in the shadows outside the Alexandria school house as the groups thinned out and people headed home. _Home_. Daryl wasn't exactly sure what that meant anymore.

 _What a day!_. Many of his people were dead, some of his close friends were dead. God!... Rosita....and Gabriel.

But Connie. Connie was alive!

 _She's ALIVE!_ Daryl ran his hand through his hair. He could really use a smoke right about now.

After the fight with Beta, and the fireworks in the field things had gone a little crazy. He'd lost his dog. Maggie was back! clear out of the blue and what a welcome sight she'd been. Carol's letters reached her after all.

And Virgil...he'd brought not just heavy ammo but the news that Michonne was gone looking for Rick.

Poor Judith, Daryl knew she'd been holding something back but he wasn't expecting this. And Rick. Rick might be alive! That there was a chance he might see his friend, his brother again...even a small one, was a hope he would hold on to.

Daryl looked over at where Connie and Nabila stood talking under a lamppost and felt a tightness in his chest. He'd been crazy with pain at the thought that he could lose her. Had refused to accept it. He'd lashed out blindly at Alpha, weakened and without a plan. It almost cost him his life.

If he could live the last few days over he would tell Connie not to join the search for Lydia, to stay at Hilltop where it was ..Daryl paused in his thoughts. Where it was what?...safe? he scoffed. None of it would have mattered. Alpha had made sure nowhere was safe. Besides, Connie was fiercely protective. There's no way she would stay back while others went in her place. She had told Daryl that her place was beside him. Family.

None of it mattered now. At least that's what Daryl told himself. They'd won the peace. He wondered whether it had been worth the cost. Hell, he was losing focus, he thought. They were alive weren't they? And as far as he could tell, he was now the primary custodian of two Grimes kids. A sobering thought that propelled his legs towards their home where he suspected Judith would probably already have made sure her brother was washed up and in bed.

Daryl knew he would have to make some adjustments and fast. He didn't want the kid thinking she needed to be a mini parent. Michonne left those children to go find Rick because she had every confidence Daryl would step in, and that's exactly what he intended to do.

Daryl stopped to rub his leg. It was still stiff and hurt like hell from where Alpha had put a knife through it. He turned around, allowing himself one last lingering look at Connie in the dim lamplight. She and Nabila were saying their goodbyes now. Her soft dark curls were pulled back to reveal the delicate line of her neck. She'd lost weight from the ordeal of the past days and her jacket looked even more oversize.

He'd caught a better glimpse of her earlier during the burial and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Daryl wanted so much to walk over there and wrap his arms around Connie, carry her inside and put her to bed. He swallowed hard. Yeah, one small problem with that. Carol had told him about Connie's memory loss.

It wasn't that Connie didn't recognize him, she'd been friendly when she said hello. And he had noticed something in her expression earlier as she studied him when she thought he wasn't looking. A kind of curiosity. It was brief, promptly replaced by embarrassment because he'd caught her staring.

Even with that Daryl thought he shouldn't risk looking like a jackass trying to act familiar in case she didn't remember him _that way._ Whatever _that way_ was. It's not like he'd declared undying love to her before his best friend blew up a cave that trapped her inside. And he, in his colossal stupidity had failed to reach her in time because...damn it. Daryl forced himself to stop that line of thinking. It was no use.

Maybe one day soon he would get the chance to say how sorry he was for being too distracted..., for failing to protect her when _she_ had been protecting all of them. Even now, the thought of Connie being trapped in the dark cut to his heart.

After all the shit that had gone down they now had to deal with the fallout. Tomorrow, they would wake up to some major decisions about the future. _Tonight I just need to check on the kids and then get some sleep_ he thought.

Daryl sighed, his face softening in a half-smile as he watched the woman he was most definitely in love with, walk away. The infant nestled on her shoulder looked peaceful as she approached the door of Gabe and Rosita's home and went inside. He'd missed the familiarity of her. The way he was always drawn to the place she occupied in space. She was the closest thing he felt to home.

 _Connie's alive!_ He dared to let new hope spring up inside, just a little...


	10. Chapter 10

**The meeting**

Juanita felt bad for Eugene. She'd just met the guy but it was obvious that the meeting they'd furiously pedaled who knows how many miles to get to, had been important to him.

After she, Yumiko, Ezekiel and Eugene dispatched a whole bunch of Rotters along the way, the last two miles had been oddly serene. They approached the old train depot, the rendezvous point for said meeting and it was a ghost town. _Probably quite literally_. Juanita had to stop herself from laughing out loud at her own dark humor.

Eugene stood there looking lost for a moment as Ezekiel and Yumiko exchanged a look. She started to speak but stopped when Ezekiel shook his head, saying nothing. Yumi understood. Eugene was obviously very disappointed.

They each knew to give him a minute. Maybe take a look around in the meantime.

The surrounding area seemed quiet enough. Perhaps they could stay there, or look for higher ground. Either way, they would spend the night and head back home at first light. In a way they were all feeling disappointed.

They hid the bikes under some rusty zinc sheets. Eugene had trusted the woman on the radio, Stephanie, explicitly but Ezekiel thought they couldn't be too careful.

' _Hey, over here!_ ' Princess called. She'd found an open empty grain car.

'This should do' said Ezekiel, surveying the inside. He threw his bag up into the container and climbing in after it. He helped the others up; Eugene coming in last. He'd still not said a word since they'd arrived, late, and finding no sign that Stephanie was or had been there.

Ezekiel pulled the doors shut and dropped the latch. The light from Yumiko's torch illuminated the darkness briefly as they got settled in for the night. Latched into a metal box five feet off the ground, they'd not anticipated the need to keep watch. A decision Ezekiel regretted when he awoke in the middle of the night in blinding light, to find himself staring down the end of a machine gun.

The Survivors were hustled out of the car and down onto the ground. A round of questions were fired off by the big guy who appeared to be the leader of the militia. He demanded their names, which Eugene, Yumiko and Ezekiel gave. Juanita who made it a point to provide her given and preferred name 'Princess' did it in the most round about 'Princess' way of speaking that Ezekiel had quickly grown fond of; it caused the big guy to exchange an almost amused _can you believe this_ look with one of the other soldiers.

At this point, it seemed generally agreed that the interaction was not hostile. It was tense, but not hostile. Yumiko hoped it would stay that way. They were horribly outnumbered and out gunned.

As they sat there surrounded, they awaited their fate which seemed to be in the hands of an unnamed woman speaking on the walkie talkie (Eugene was sure she was not _Stephanie_ ) to the tall broad shouldered man in full plated pale-grey armor, who Eugene had dubbed in his head 'the big guy'.

They couldn't make out all that was being said because he'd stepped away, out of earshot. He appeared to be the leader of the squad in the full armored suits. Besides being imposing and gruff, he didn't act in a threatening way toward them. But Eugene knew too well from experience how quickly that could change. He was definitely surprised when the big guy walked over and handed him the walkie. Shaken and more than a little confused Eugene took the device and offered a tentative _Hello_.

'Hello Eugene, my name is Pamela Milton'

'I gather you are a friend of Stephanie's, and any friend of Stephanie's is a friend of mine'.

'Well, I ...eh...' Eugene struggled to collect his thoughts and his words

'I just want you to know that we mean you and your friends no harm Eugene' she interrupted 'We simply had to be careful, you see. There are enemies out there, folks who threaten our way of life, our very existence. Do you understand what I'm saying Eugene?' she paused ' _Eugene...?'_

'Uh...yes. Yes ma'am' his voice caught and he cleared his throat 'But um what about Stephanie, is she alright? she's not in any kinda trouble is she, because..' he trailed off, glancing at the soldiers and their guns

' _Heavens no!_ Not at all' Pamela laughed lightly.

'Stephanie understands. Poor thing, she was quite distraught when I interrupted your rendezvous, was worried you'd think she betrayed you. But, I had a talk with her. She understands...' Pamela's voice no longer bore the lightness from earlier ' _We have rules Eugene. They keep us safe, keep us alive'._

_'Now, let me talk to your leader ...Ezekiel is it?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter**

It was the beginning of the next chapter as the communities began to heal, began to find a way forward in some semblance of normalcy. Began to put the brutality of the past year behind them.

Connie waved to Eugene as he wheeled Coco's stroller out onto the street. She'd just finished tidying up after their dinner when she remembered she was out of clove oil. It was early evening and Connie headed down to the infirmary hoping the medic would still be there.

Matthew and Jules were part of a small group that had joined Oceanside some time back. Matt used to be an obstetric nurse before the apocalypse. Everyone just called him Doc. He'd come to Alexandria to help out for the time being.

The infirmary door was open as always but there was no one around. Connie could see shadows and movement down the corridor. He must be in one of the back rooms she thought.

She continued to walk down the hallway and on seeing his white coat through an open door, poked her head in. Doc had his back turned and hadn't heard her enter so she knocked on the door softly. ' _Oh hey Connie!'_ he said cheerily, turning around briefly from the task he was engrossed with.

'Come in. I'll just be a minute...al-most-done!' with scissors in one hand he snipped the catgut from the ugly looking needle he held in the other. Doc straightened up and Connie could see the patient whose wound he'd just been stitching up.

The rugged handsome features were pale; his forehead was drenched in sweat, jaw clenched. Dark brown locks hung over closed eyes, as his head flopped back against the pillows. Her gaze traveled down from his face to his torso.

The dark cotton shirt worn and frayed, stretched across his broad muscular chest. Grey boxers were bunched up high at his hip away from the area where the doctor was about to apply fresh dressing. The flesh around the gash was an angry purple. From the tray and bandages next to the cot, it looked like Doc's quick work probably saved Daryl's leg. Connie felt faint.

'So. How can I help you?' Doc had applied the last bandage and pulled up the thin bed cover over the man's waist, patting him on the shoulder. He must have given him something strong for the pain because his eyes remained closed as he lay there. Connie could barely make out the shape of the _thanks Doc_ he mumbled before he drifted off.

'Connie...?', Doc waved his hand. 'Oh, so sorry' she signed with a small laugh. She held up the empty vial to show the doctor. 'Ah! teething pain...' he surmised

Connie nodded

'Now is this for you or for baby Coco?' Matt joked, gathering up surgical equipment to prep for sterilization

'Not funny at all' Connie responded playfully. Matt smiled

'There's some on the shelf, help yourself Connie' he said '...just go ahead and make a note in the ledger for me, would'ya?'

'I'm doing an inventory so we can send out a shopping list over to the folks at "Commonwealth''' Matt used air quotes for emphasis. 'They said to spare no detail, and that's what I'm doing. ...Down to the last cotton swab'

Connie thanked the doctor, stealing one last look at the man on the bed before turning to go.

In the pharmacy, she ran her finger along the alphabetically ordered vials in the medicine cabinet until she found the one she wanted. Connie noticed the clipboard of patient charts beside the ledger. She knew it was wrong but couldn't resist the urge to take a peek. Maybe some detail would spark a memory, tell her something she already knew about the man but couldn't remember.

Height and weight looked about right, the color of his eyes - blue. Connie smiled. Good to know. That detail had otherwise been illusive; the man refused to make eye contact with her. Brother - Merle (deceased). Next of kin - none. Connie contemplated that for a moment.

Merle. Yes. The memory of a story; about Daryl and Merle, a case of beer and a stolen boat made her smile. She closed the chart and went back upstairs.

**Commonwealth**

As Matt had said, Commonwealth was willing to help, and had offered them all the supplies they needed.

Commonwealth was a massive community, a society in fact, with fortified boarders, vast resources at their disposal, and an army. After Eugene's meeting with Stephanie had been derailed first by the encounter with Princess; then by the group's capture, the leader of Commonwealth had made a deal of sorts with Ezekiel. Pamela Milton was opening their doors to the Survivors, to whomever wanted to come. And given what they'd witnessed, Ezekiel thought the promises of safety and a new beginning, sounded very real.

There were conditions of course. Pamela had insisted that Ezekiel remain and be taken into Commonwealth where she would see to it that he immediately begin to receive radiation treatment for his thyroid cancer. Providing Ezekiel with advanced medical care made Pamela's condition feel a little less like hostage taking to Yumiko, but only just a little.

The rest of the group were brought back to Alexandria in an armored truck driven by the big guy, Mercer; chief officer of the Commonwealth military.


	12. Chapter 12

**A new beginning**

There had been a community meeting the night Yumiko and Eugene returned with the colorful newcomer and the intimidating soldier. Folks from Hilltop and Alexandria and some members present from Oceanside packed tight and overflowed out of the school house.

Aaron spoke first. He knew they probably couldn't fully trust Pamela but acknowledged that so far she'd only shown a will to help. If Mercer's armored vehicle and weapons were any indication of the might of Commonwealth, then they would have obliterated the Survivors by now had that been the intent.

Maggie who'd been listening silently to the debate looked a little taken aback when Daryl asked what she thought. She cleared her throat and stood up to address the gathering. These were still her people. So much time had passed; many were gone, many lost but with those that remained she still felt a deep kinship.

Of course it was...complicated. Looking over at Alden cradling baby Adam, Maggie no longer saw the young member of the Saviors who she'd locked up in the makeshift Hilltop prison all those years ago, she saw a new father who would protect his son with his very life.

And there was Negan. He was standing across from her in a far corner of the room. He held her gaze for a few moments then lowered his eyes. Some wounds might never heal.

Maggie talked briefly about their history as a community, about honoring those who'd left them, about fighting on and building a world their children would inherit. She talked about Glen and the good he'd imagined for their son, Hershel junior. She talked about Rick, and Carl. She ended by saying 'No matter how far circumstances take us; home will always be right here' she held her palm to her heart. There weren't many dry eyes in the room when she was done talking.

Carol looked surprised when Maggie explained that though she would not be going, she thought the Commonwealth's offer was a good one. For those who wanted it, Maggie offered an alternative. Go with her back to Georgie's community. They were also building and growing, there was a future waiting there too.

Princess had squeezed through the crowded room and made her way outside for some air.

It was her third night at Alexandria, and the second community meeting was just wrapping up. The previous day she'd been properly introduced to everyone. Her purple hair, fuzzy pink jacket and steam punk goggles had drawn a look of curious fascination from Carol. Her quirky humor, and skills with her spear which Judith begged her to demonstrate, won her the young Ms. Grimes' adoration.

There was a worried look from Yumi when she spotted Princess entertaining the kids' curious questions, she said to the other woman quite seriously '...Just no ' _dress up_ ' alright!', to which Princess had smiled genially, while thinking _Jeez she thinks I'm actually crazy!?_

She wasn't offended though. Yumiko was just looking out, and probably still unsettled by the idea that when they first met, Princess _had_ been humoring herself by dressing up the undead. The thought of what loneliness could do to the mind made Princess shiver.

These were good folk, and she was determined to fit in. On a lighter note, the rock candy she convinced Mercer to stop and let her collect from her old place on their way back, had definitely put her in everyone's good graces. A little bit of sweetness went a long way in these dark times.

 _'Hey._..' Princess called out the greeting

' _Hey yourself'_ Mercer grunted. He was leaning against the side of the armored truck, cleaning the visor on his helmet. He'd removed his uniform and was dressed in khakis and a white t-shirt that contrasted his ebony skin tone.

They remained awkwardly silent for a moment. 'So..any update from in there?' he asked, straightening up and gesturing toward the school house.

Princess noticed that even without the armor he towered over her, head and shoulders

'Yeah...' she said with a big grin '... we think we can trust you'.

'Really?..Good. ' he drawled, twirling the reed he held between his teeth 'So we can all get the hell outta here...'

Mercer wasn't as displeased as he sounded. He actually liked the rustic feel of the community. And he liked the woman standing in front of him. He found her no holds barred manner scintillating, and couldn't help but notice she was very easy on the eyes.

**A hard choice**

The consensus was indeed to trust, with caution.

Daryl, Aaron and Yumiko were ready to lead those of their people who wanted to go to Commonwealth. Knowing that Ezekiel had remained there under duress concerned many especially Carol, even with the medical treatment he was receiving.

Negan bound to protect Lydia would go wherever she desired, and she wanted to go to Commonwealth.

There were those from Oceanside who also decided on a new future, either with Commonwealth or with Maggie.

Yumiko wasn't altogether surprised that her former lover and friend chose to go with Maggie. As did Jerry and Nabila, Alden, Scott and eventually, Carol.

Eugene of course wanted nothing more than to finally meet the woman he'd fallen in love with over the radio, but couldn't contemplate leaving just yet. He'd spent much of that day at Rosita's grave, still in shock and unable to comprehend the loss.

There were those who chose to remain at Alexandria, including Dianne. And Virgil.

Virgil's reason for staying was Michonne. Of course there would be messages left for her, but he wanted to be there if and when she returned. To tell her where she could find her family. He felt he owed her that much.

The plan was to spend the next few days rebuilding the walls around Alexandria. They would repair what they could, and replant the gardens that had been destroyed when Beta led the horde through the community. Mercer would take Maggie's group as far as his fuel reserves allowed and return for those going to Commonwealth.

'You sure, you won't come with us?' Kelly had worriedly asked her sister again; already knowing the answer. The society Yumiko had described was not one where Kelly felt she would belong. She'd weighed the price of the freedom they'd fought so hard for, and the surrounding walls of Commonwealth sounded just a little too high. Connie understood.

From where Connie was standing at the upstairs window she could see Eugene sitting cross legged beside Rosita's grave as he'd done for some time each day since his return. She walked over to Kelly and the two tearfully embraced, with Coco in her arms between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I immediately gravitated toward the Princess & Mercer pairing after I heard his character might appear on the tv show; only to learn the two do get together in the comics!... and there I was thinking I was being original :))


	13. Chapter 13

**Family**

Connie and Kelly's good-byes had been painful. They'd each chosen a different path. Kelly was leaving with Maggie and the others, while Connie chose to raise Coco among the remainder of her closest family.

Connie had been anxious about Kelly, worried about how she would cope with rapidly progressing hearing loss. But Kelly had found new confidence largely inspired by her sister. She was going to be okay, she insisted.

Connie kissed her sister's face, and they embraced tightly. Their close bond of love would be unbroken by the coming separation.

 _You know where to find me,_ Kelly signed to her.

Both smiled through tears as they waved a final farewell.

Connie spent the next couple of days immersing herself in her work alongside the others as they restored Alexandria. The work would continue for a few more days which was all Mercer insisted he could give. Then the first group would leave for Commonwealth including Aaron, Gracie, Princess, Yumiko, Judith and RJ, with Lydia and Negan. Connie would stay on with Coco and Eugene, Daryl and a few others and they would leave after the last Commonwealth supply drop.

For now, Connie could find the group of children gathered under the shady stall outside the school room, ready for their lesson on how to make and use slingshots. She taught them to choose the right materials, and to design and build the weapon correctly. She was patient and would gently place her hands over RJs, guiding his small fingers in the task. She stopped to admire Gracie's skill. The girl was a natural.

In the evenings, very quiet now with half their number gone, Yumiko had supper at the house with her and Eugene. Negan and Daryl were at Rick and Michonne's place with the kids.

It was the first real home Lydia had known since before she lost her father; and now that the hateful messages painted on the fences outside had faded and she knew they'd been lies planted by the enemy, she moved through the rooms of the house with a sense of belonging.

Negan also had a _special_ connection to the place; though he was much happier to take Carol's old room in the attic for the few days they had left there, than the basement cell were he'd once thought he might rot to death.

Negan continued the work Maggie started; leading in replanting the fields and gardens. Daryl helped Negan fix the distillery roof, when he was not working along the perimeter with the others, repairing the walls and strengthening the defenses. He would still disappear for a few hours each day. Judith guessing where he was going asked to go with him, she wanted to help find Dog too, but he said no.

**Daryl**

The truth was his walks were not just about Dog. He liked having the time to clear his head. To think. Plus his leg was feeling much better and stretching it out did good.

Connie held her hand up to shield her eyes from the warm glare of the late afternoon sun. She watched Daryl walking up from the gates, watched him hesitate. She returned his casual wave with one she hoped was equally casual, mentally agonizing about whether she'd appeared too eager. _Oh well_ , she thought. What could she say. She found him ...fascinating.

Connie, her mind still partly on Daryl Dixon, got back on all fours and continued to coo and play with Coco who was happily crawling around on a blanket on the grass.

These past days she'd come to see more and more how much of a rock he was in the community. People knew they could count on him to defend, to protect, even to call bullshit when it was needed. But where did _he_ go for strength? Connie wondered; what was _his_ rock?

She knew that he and Carol were close; she'd seen the emotion in their goodbyes a few days before. Connie had seen that kind of love before. A connection between two people that was not lacking merely because it did not have burning passion. It was a good thing and rare. She was glad he had that in his life. She wanted him to be happy; didn't like to think of him in pain.

Physically at least he seemed improved. His leg looked to be on the mend. Which brought her to the task at hand that she'd been putting off but needed to confront.

Connie had been surprised by Doc's knock on her door at a late hour, the night before Kelly and Magna would leave with Maggie. He said he was hitching a ride back to Oceanside in the morning on Mercer's truck and could Connie please help Daryl remove the stitches and replace the dressing on his injury in a week.

 _In a week_ now meant today! Connie thought nervously, as she packed up the baby's things to go inside the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Scars**

Connie checked the medical bag one more time to make sure she had everything, gauze, disinfectant solution, scissors and forceps she'd just sterilized before coming over. Eugene had been happy to have Coco to himself this evening.

Negan let her in with his usual mildly wry expression which Connie read as world weariness. She said hello to the kids and let Judith lead her to the annex at the side of the house, where Daryl had his rooms. She watched as the girl and her sheriff's hat receded back down the hallway then knocked on the door.

There was no response. The door was slightly ajar so Connie pushed it open gingerly. She found herself in a living room-cum-workshop.

The faint woodsy smell mixed with the scent of pine wafting in through an open window made her feel warm and homey. A lamp burned brightly illuminating the room and her eyes were drawn to the work surfaces.

She slowly walked around, taking in the rows of intricately tied flies on the table and gently brushed her fingers against expertly crafted bolts mounted along the wall. Connie was admiring the beautiful work and hadn't seen Daryl enter.

He was toweling his hair, his head bowed as he emerged from the bathroom in nothing but another towel wrapped taut around his trim waist. A sight that startled Connie just as much as her presence in his house seemed to have startled Daryl when he raised his head to see her standing there. His eyes went to the medical bag in her hand and understanding dawned.

Deep color rose in Connie's cheeks as she started awkwardly back toward the door. She turned back and started to sign just as he started to speak, interrupting each other. They both stopped, smiling sheepishly

'...You first', Connie could see the vibration of his Adam's apple as he spoke and signed the words.

'Your leg...' she started to sign gesturing to the bag. Her eyes involuntarily wandered down his broad bare chest '...I can come back later'

'Wait..wait...' Daryl caught her attention before she turned to leave 'You're here now. Don't go. Just... give me a minute' he gestured toward the sofa 'Sit down...Please'.

Connie sat down. His back was to her now as he sorted through a small pile of neatly folded clothes then disappeared quickly into the bathroom.

'You sign very well' Connie offered the compliment sweetly. She was genuinely impressed. She'd finished working on his leg and was packing up. Daryl was healing well and the stitches had come off easily.

She was pleased that she could make him blush a little, even though his answer was self deprecating 'Nah...I still have a lot to learn'

'Someone once told me, I sign with a southern accent' he chuckled. Connie grinned 'That's not a bad thing is it?...' she paused, 'I think a southern accent is quite...sexy'

Daryl swung his legs around from where they'd been elevated as she worked; now sitting next to her on the sofa Connie could feel the heat from his body, their thighs almost touched. He'd swapped out the towel for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, his hair still damp from the shower.

Daryl reached around Connie, his arm and chest just barely making contact with her body as he pulled a pad from the side table and handed it to her. Connie felt heady from the closeness and heat, the scent of him was arousing. She smiled shyly as Daryl caught her gaze and held it. 'What was that last part you just said?' he asked 'I don't think I know that word yet'

'Really?!' Connie was incredulous, suspecting he was just teasing her as she wrote down 'SEXY'

'Oh...' Daryl raised an eyebrow, a coy smile danced on his lips and Connie shook her head. For all Mr Dixon's seriousness he could be wicked when he wanted to be.

It was getting late so Connie got up to leave. Daryl insisted on walking her home. She waited while he dressed and they left the house stepping out into the dewy night. The two of them talked as they walked using sign and the note pad.

Daryl asked how she was doing after her ordeal, told her how he'd felt it was his fault for getting too caught up trying to save his friend. He left out the parts about his feelings for Connie, just dealt with the trauma _she_ must have gone through after the explosions. They stopped in the street as Connie took his hands and told him it was okay. Told him _what happened was no one's fault and besides, she'd survived!_ By some miracle _they all_ had survived the cave.

He asked her about her health and about Coco. Connie explained how it had felt natural and right to take care of Coco. She left out the parts about Antonio, this probably wasn't the right time. She told Daryl the headaches were mostly gone. Her memory was slowly returning. Each day more patches filled in, more pieces fit together.

Daryl took a moment to observe Connie as he leaned in to read the words she was scribbling on the notepad. He was captivated by her strong and gentle spirit. Her skin glowed like warm honey in the lamplight. Her lips, full and wide, looked soft and inviting. He very badly wanted to kiss her.

He loved her eyes. They were fiery and piercing in battle but right now they were mesmerizing pools of light, drawing him in.

They stood close together in front of her door. Daryl leaned in and settled on a gentle brush of his lips against Connie's cheek; both of them welcoming the intimacy of the gesture as they said good night and parted company.

He lay in bed for hours afterward, thinking about his life; about how much of it had been marked with hardship and cruelty. He'd never known much else before. Sure, there'd been brief moments over the years, with Andrea, and Beth, and a long time ago with Carol. Times when he'd thought maybe even he could have something more. Something like what he saw later between Rick and Michonne, or Ezekiel and Carol. Something tender, wholesome, something that nourished children, built communities and was worth protecting. Daryl derided himself for his reveries, and what his brother would have probably mockingly called his _high mindedness._

 _What was he thinking?!_ Connie was a good woman; the rugged survival years could never erase her refinement. He wouldn't know the first thing about how to please her.

Connie lay awake for hours too. She was thinking about Daryl's scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this take on Connie's reaction to Daryl's past (scars) isn't too subtle. One of the things I love about this couple is even though they disagree on strategy sometimes, they share an understanding of each other that doesn't need a lot of explanation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reflections**

The time had come for the departure of the first group headed for Commonwealth. Mercer, his towering figure now a familiar sight, stood aside as Aaron, Daryl and Yumiko made sure everything was in order for the trip.

Before they loaded up the vehicle, Mercer ran through the plan. The journey would take them a full day into the early hours of the next morning. They would be processed upon arrived and placed in temporary housing for a probationary period as they integrated into CW. Someone else would return in a few weeks with a supply drop to Oceanside and Alexandria; pick up the remaining travelers and be on their way. _Were there any questions?_

He pretended not to see Princess's hand as it slowly went up. She wasn't giving up and he couldn't keep ignoring her. The others waited for him to acknowledge

'Yes...Juanita?' he said, turning to face her

'Can _I_ drive!?' 

When their essential belongings were all packed, Judith climbed into the back of the truck and strapped herself in, then reached over to make sure her brother's belt was secure.

'You won't forget? to tell my mom where to find us?' she asked quietly.

They were allowed to keep their weapons but Mercer had asked that they be stowed in the compartments under their seats. Without her sword and gun holster, she looked very much like the ten year old girl she was. Virgil nodded solemnly 'I'll tell her; don't you worry'.

Aaron and Daryl gripped forearms then embraced wordlessly before Aaron climbed into the cab. Daryl hopped up into the back for one final good-bye. 'You be good for me and for your mom now' his voice was thick with emotion as he spoke to RJ and Judith '...And for the brave man...?' RJ piped up in a small voice

Daryl looked at the boy with a tender expression 'yeah...And for the brave man'

He climbed out, and then watched the truck ramble down the road and disappear from view as the gates closed behind it.

Meanwhile out on the road, the truck ate up mile after mile without much incident except running through the occasional cluster of walkers. The passengers were mostly silent.

Yumiko felt strangely lonely. Saying good-bye would always be inevitable, yet knowing that hadn't made it any less painful. Even before all this, she'd found it hard to let go. Even of the things that weren't good for her, she smiled wryly. _Yet here I am_. She did feel fortunate to still have family, and was glad she'd be seeing Connie soon.

Aaron was lost in his thoughts. When Gracie had asked, he'd considered taking the mounted license plates down from the wall of their home to pack. He decided not to in the end. _You can only carry so much of where you've been with you_ , he thought.

Something in a distant field caught his eye. It was a lonely walker. There was always one out there. Alone. _Looking almost...lost_. Aaron's eyes grew hot with emotion; pity and yes...guilt. It was a fate that seemed worse than death. _What if that was Heath, or hell even Dwight, or ...Eric?_ he tried and failed to block the thoughts that troubled him. Closing his eyes, he decided to take the time to let them in.

Negan had mixed feelings. In some ways he was happy to get as far away as possible from where he'd been these last long years. This might be his one chance to truly start over. He looked across at the kid as she slept, lulled by the motion of the vehicle. He dared to imagine for a moment she could be his...the daughter he'd never had. _Lucille would've loved her._

Princess had been serious about driving. After some convincing, Mercer let her take the wheel and was even grateful to be able to ease the crick in his neck for a while. She handled the truck capably and as deftly as she did her weapons. 'What!?' she asked, catching him giving her a look 'Oooh...Don't tell me you're one of those people who thinks just because you're a girl...' _Oh boy...here we go_. Mercer thought. _Walked right into that one_.

After she'd delivered a good natured roast, all he could think to say jokingly in reply was ' _I think I'm in love..._ ', which when he thought about it wasn't too far from the truth. But he immediately regretted his words because she was silent for a long time afterwards. _Well that was a screw up,_ Mercer thought, assuming her silence meant he'd pissed her off.

Princess went quiet. She had to admit she admired the strong, good looking man now at the wheel beside her. His easy manner came off as self assured not cocky. And she was not offended, just curious why he seemed to prefer referring to her by her birth name. Heck she'd venture to say she kinda _like_ liked the guy even though they'd only just met. Which was why after his light hearted comment she knew she had to put the brakes on.

The last decade had taught her some things, Juanita reflected. About not judging a book by its cover; not assuming that people were all inherently good or kind. Before, in the old world, she'd been told for so long that she was the problem, that _everything would be good if she wasn't so hard to love._ Young and alone in the world she'd believed that to be true.

No. Anyone getting close would have to earn her trust, no matter how long it took.

Memories of broken bones, bloody noses and _I'_ _m sorries_ would remain at a safe distance in her past, where they belonged. She'd never let someone close enough to mess with her head and hurt her like that again. Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy reading/ listening to some of the theories online about the lonely walker, so of course he had to make an appearance :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Good medicine**

Connie and Eugene had worked out a system of sorts, and they alternated the full time care of Coco. It helped that Eugene moved in; helped maintain a routine and some stability, at least for the time being.

Each day for the remaining Alexandrians was pretty much the same, with either security duty, compound work, gardening, laundry or meal prep rotation. Everyone got free time of course, for hobbies and for family life. What was left of it. Besides Coco, there were no children in Alexandria. Connie couldn't help imagining this was what Hamelin town might feel like after the pied piper waltzed through and collected his due.

They didn't have much walker activity to speak of, and the absence of a human threat was a very welcome reprieve. She was grateful for those things. It was peaceful. But it did feel much too still. She supposed one could get used to that.

Connie had Coco for the day today, and Eugene was on baby duty tonight. The infant was mercifully having a lull in teething; these days being more preoccupied with perfecting her forward and backward crawls, the latter of which Connie found extremely adorable. She had laundry duty which didn't occupy her whole day, so after Coco had been fed, they took a walk over to the school room so Connie could browse the history section of their ad hoc library.

Connie was skimming through a still sturdy copy of 'The Naval War of 1812' authored by the 26th president; _stimulating stuff_ she was thinking, when she happened to glance at the calendar on the wall. Gabriel's project of faithfully charting out the days and months for the next twenty years would be one of his many legacies. She pointed to it and signed _daddy made that._ The baby followed her hands, then looked back at Connie, chuckling happily. She thought everything was a game. Connie smiled.

If the days on the calendar were marked off correctly, it meant today was pretty special.

Connie thought there was definitely time to whip up a batter and pop it in the community wood burning oven before they needed the space back for supper prep. She rushed back to the house, pausing only briefly to wonder if this could backfire. Would he be offended to find out she'd peeked at his medical chart? Connie bit her lip nervously. She was willing to take a chance.

Daryl was working over on a section of wall by the lake, which was actually a reservoir. The September heat showed no sign of letting up, not even late into the day. Sweat dried leaving a salty film on his forehead which he wiped away with the bandanna he kept in his pants back pocket. His shirt clung to his back when he bent over.

Man, he was really looking forward to a shower. He longed to be able to go out and jump into one of the nearby creeks to cool off but most of the waterways near there were so tainted it'd be a death wish. Maybe in a couple of years nature would take its course and restore some health to the ecosystem. For now he'd be content with the simple shower system rigged up in the homes they occupied.

He spotted Connie coming along the wooden walkway that surrounded the lake. She was pushing Coco in the stroller and he thought they must be just out for a walk. He loved to see her being a mother. She cared for the infant with a passion that seemed easeful not forced. Plus seeing her looking so relaxed stirred up feelings south of his belt buckle which made even him blush. Daryl chucked that up to plain old biology, something he'd learned over the years to ignore or handle quickly and efficiently himself.

They'd been in fight or flight so long he couldn't remember the last time he'd indulged in _handling_ anything; acknowledging guiltily that Connie had definitely been the object of his um...focus, when he did.

Daryl yanked his mind from where it'd wondered and back to the task at hand, only to be interrupted again. He hadn't noticed Connie walk right up close to the spot where he worked.

She was in her black tank and khakis; hair tied back from the stickiness of the day. She looked flushed and excited.

Daryl raised a hand in hello and walked over, shading his eyes against the sun. He peeked into the stroller and saw Coco was asleep. 'Hey' he said

'Break?' she signed back and extended a canteen of water to him. 'Thanks' Daryl signed gratefully taking the container from her outstretched hand. He emptied the contents in one go, drinking long and swallowing hard as he savored the refreshment.

Connie waited till he was finished then gestured for them to sit down. They went over to the railings which served as a bench and when they were seated she took something from the stroller carrier and unwrapped it. The warm sweet smell of the cornmeal cupcake wafted up and Daryl's stomach growled, reminding him he'd skipped breakfast.

'Happy Birthday' Connie signed 'I would sing for you but...' she shrugged cutely, her expression was dead pan

That made Daryl chuckle. Connie grinned. She couldn't recall if she'd ever seen him laugh like that. She liked it. The way the lines crinkled around his eyes, the dimple that briefly appeared at his cheek, transforming and softening his features. Daryl liked the feeling too, it felt good to laugh together. It felt like good medicine.

'How'd you kno...?'

'...right. the clinic'..he nodded, finishing her sentence as she explained.

'Are you upset?' Connie asked him

'What! no...not at all...' on the contrary; he was happy she took a chance, touched that she cared.

'This was really sweet of you' he said '...thank you'.

They sat together sharing the cake and talking for a while, before Daryl had to finish up for the day and Connie headed back to the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Like fire**

Connie hadn't been able to sleep so she'd decided to read for a bit. It was late when she awoke with a start. A gust of wind had blown the curtain which in turn knocked over the empty cup on the table beside her. Realizing she'd drifted off in the chair, she looked down to see ol' TR gazing up sternly from the back cover of the history book resting on her chest.

Connie set the book down and picked up the cup. She stood up and stretched. The breeze was a relief from the heat of the day. The vibrations in the air unmistakable, as thunder rumbled in the distance promising rain, which Connie thought would also be welcome. Low water levels and no wind meant neither the waterwheel nor windmill generated enough electricity to power much of anything. Lately, they'd spent more evenings by lantern or candlelight than not.

Eugene and Coco looked to be fast asleep. Connie shivered a little, wrapping her arms around her body as she stepped out onto the porch, closing the front door quietly behind her. She was in her nightclothes, a thin shirt and loose pyjama bottoms but it must've been past midnight and she figured no one would be up or about.

She stood out there, thinking how much she enjoyed watching a storm come in; enjoyed experiencing the sheer force of nature.

It was pitch black out; the sky occasionally illuminated bright as day where lightning zig-zagged across it. Connie inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the cool damp air. In the distance she could see a glow, the light from a burning cigarette coming from a darkened porch.

She pulled on her socks and boots and slowly walked out onto the street in the direction of the light. Fat droplets of rain had begun to fall, first one, then a few more. She reached the house, pausing in front of it, then she climbed the steps slowly, deliberately.

The two of them stood there, side by side watching the rain start to fall. Connie reached over and drew the cigarette from between Daryl's lips, putting it to hers and taking a long drag. She exhaled.

Thunder rumbled overhead as Daryl turned around, facing her, their bodies almost touched. He reached for her hand, slowly lacing his fingers through hers. Retrieving the cigarette carefully with his free hand, he extinguished it on the railing beside them. The faint light from a lantern inside illuminated their faces, enough for her to search out his question, enough for him to read her response.

Daryl led Connie inside, picking up the lantern as they went. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears and felt it move down through his body until he ached with arousal. When they reached his rooms, Connie saw that the sofa had been pulled out; ruffled bed clothes indicating that sleep had eluded Daryl too.

She kicked off her boots and removed her socks as he turned toward her. Their hands and lips connected slowly at first. His kiss was tender, flooding her senses, stirring in her a hunger that mirrored his own. He cupped her breasts in his palms, ravaging the firm buds of her swollen nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. In response she grasped his waist, pressing herself against the hard heat between his legs. They couldn't get enough of each other as they drank in the sweetness and the intensity of the moment. The smoldering fire between them burned as familiar as it was mysterious.

The tremors she could feel as his body responded to her touch were driving her crazy. They undressed slowly and sank into the bed. He could feel how wet she was as she straddled him, then began to gently kiss him all over his body, all the way down to his feet. She took her time, igniting his senses as she slowly traced a path back up, following the rhythm of his throbbing manhood with her lips and her fingers, taking him deep inside her mouth, stroking and caressing him until he could barely hold on.

Daryl turned the tables, gently flipping Connie on her back, enjoying the way her gasp of surprise turned into soft moans as he traced kisses down the line of her neck, his palms grazed her breasts, stroking her gently as his lips continued their exploration, following the path of her body heat, down to her belly. He planted soft kisses along the way, sparking a fire in her that threatened to burn out of control. He took off her panties slowly and began to explore her with his lips and tongue so intimately and delicately, Connie felt weightless. Daryl carressed her thighs, grasping her buttocks as she rocked with a pleasure that mounted and intensified until she was close to the edge, her body trembling with need for him.

Connie ran her hands through Daryl's hair gently urging him up till their lips met in a kiss, the taste of their passion intoxicating. He raised himself up on his forearms, careful not to crush her with his weight. When their bodies came together as one, Connie wrapped her legs around Daryl's waist, clinging to him for fear she might float away.

He thrust deeper, her body supple and sweet beneath him. Sweeter than anything he could ever have imagined. Connie savored the feeling of him on top of her; the heat and power he exuded as he gently stroked her, awakened hidden parts of her senses. She ran her fingers gently across his chest and around his back, along the proud flesh and the rivulets in between them. She'd kissed all those places with such tenderness, Daryl felt weak in the knees. When Connie looked up at him, the desire in his eyes took her breath away, driving them both to an intense and ecstatic climax.

Connie's head was resting on Daryl's chest as she ran her fingers through the salt and pepper hairs. 'I read somewhere that most people who are..' he hesitated '...deaf?' Connie supplied, 'it's okay, you can say it' Daryl nodded, 'most deaf people think in sign language, so you... imagine things in sign language?' Daryl expression was half question half statement. Connie had cocked her head back to see him better, read his lips. She nodded in response. 'I wondered what you imagine my voice sounds like..?' Daryl clasped his fingers at her waist as he spoke. 'Hmm...' Connie thought for a moment, propping herself up to reply 'i imagine it's...like kindness'

'Hey, no fair..' Daryl tickled her gently 'How could someone _sound_ like kindness'

Connie chuckled, rolling over to lie on top of him, giving him a playful poke in the side

'What about me..?' she asked him, signing carefully.

'What do _I_ imagine you sound like?' he raised his eyebrow as he interpreted her question

She nodded, slowly starting to gyrate her hips, teasing him

' _Like fire_ ' Daryl's voice was thick with desire as he brought his hands up to her face, pulling her firmly into his kiss

After the first time, they made love over and over again that night. Slowly, sensually while they talked. And then with a heat and passion that only abated as they lay naked and spent, their bodies tangled together, falling asleep just as the pink haze of dawn broke across the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist having Connie pull a Kim Wexler with Daryl's cigarette :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Dog**

'Where's Mercer?' Eugene inquiry was met with a severe look from the officer with an even more severe buzz cut. 'Officer Mercer is a chief Official of Commonwealth, he obviously has better things to do than milk runs'

Eugene had only been attempting to make conversation, for which Officer _Hard-ass_ Strosberg quite clearly had no interest. She'd arrived more or less on schedule; bringing food, medicine, some tools and seeds for Oceanside and Alexandria.

She was adamant about turning around the next morning despite Eugene's urging that _a respite ad interim prior to resuming operation of a vehicle of such substantiality, for periods of unspecified protraction, would (he dared say) be in the interest of everyone on board._

'I'll be fine' she'd responded shortly.

Eugene said his final good byes to Rosita. Officer Strosberg looked a little surprised when he climbed into the truck with nothing except the clothes on his back. He was equally surprised that she'd raised no objection to having a dog in her truck. That was probably because the look on Daryl's face told her that was non-negotiable.

The re-appearance of the canine had caused quite a stir. Dianne was walking across to the front gates a couple of days earlier when she spotted Virgil with the belgian shepherd at his side

'Found him hangin' around the gates, he's been there all morning and he won't leave' Virgil looked perplexed

Dianne threw her head back with a laugh, 'That's cuz he's home...'

Seeing Virgil's questioning expression, she pointed over in the direction of the workshop. 'This is Dog?' Virgil asked and answered his own question, as the animal's ears perked up. Tongue lolling, he was panting with excitement, looking expectantly at Virgil for instructions.

Daryl was working on his bike outside the workshop. Connie was inside helping Eugene make spare parts for the water filtration system. He'd also been putting together a type of detailed manual on its operation for when he was gone. Coco was with their neighbor who'd offered to babysit for the day.

Out of the corner of her eye Connie could see a commotion. On spotting Daryl, dog had bounded over. He wagged his tail excitedly, licking Daryl and rubbing against him in a happy greeting which was returned with equal joy. Daryl drummed his chest and the animal responding by jumping up to have his ears ruffled and scratched.

As Connie emerged from the shed, Dog ran over, almost knocking her down. She laughed, cuddling and wrestling the animal affectionately; clearly remembering how Daryl used to tease her saying his dog preferred Connie to him.

Besides a few nicks and being a little gaunt, Dog looked to be none the worse for wear. He'd survived his adventures and they were surprised and very happy he made it back, Daryl most especially.


	19. Chapter 19

**New rules**

Eugene rode in the cab with Strosberg while the rest of them were in the back. They'd made good time. Having departed before day break, by nightfall they began to notice signs they were close to Commonwealth. Pulling aside the flaps over the windows of the armored truck, they could see floodlights illuminating a metres high imposing wall that went on for miles. Connie held Coco just a little closer.

After the truck pulled to stop, they were helped out, disembarking onto what looked to be an expansive tarmac with a hangar-like structure in the distance. They were told their personal items would be tagged and forwarded to them. Once inside the building the joined a small group of other arrivals being directed through scanners much like airport security.

Once through they were each ushered individually into little tents to be id'd and given a physical exam, their blood was drawn and typed and a series of questions rattled off by the medic as they took their vitals. _Off course it made sense they'd screen for the virus_ , Daryl thought. Eugene, in line just ahead of him turned around and caught his attention. He looked bleary eyed and a little worried.

Daryl looked around for Connie and Coco. He'd been separated from them once they got off the truck. Because she had the baby she was taken up front to be processed quickly. He hoped they were okay. Thinking about Judith and RJ, he imagined how they handled going through this. They'd never seen anything close to this in their young lives and he feared they would have been terrified. He wondered about the others, and when they'd get to see each other again.

Daryl, Connie and Eugene met back up again they were being allocated their temporary accommodation. Coco was awake, the loud noises and bright lights upset her and she'd been fussing. Daryl took her gently from Connie's arms, cradling her in his as he attempted to soothe her. They were told they'd be placed in quarantine for a week before starting the integration process into Commonwealth. Dog was taken away to be kenneled. They would be housed in a row of low cabins in another section of the compound, with access to all their personal belongings except their weapons. They got those back once they got out of quarantine, and would have to get them registered.

Back in another line, one of the intake officers was questioning Eugene about his specialty. He explained the information was collected at the outset and integration of adults was set according to area of specialty. There was military, technology, agriculture, culture and education in that order.

Connie thought, somewhat derisively; _what is this, some sort of dystopian fantasy?_

She wanted to see her family again, Yumi, Aaron and the kids, but it looked like they'd have to wait a while for that. It was too early to know what to make of the place. She realized that after all those years of surviving, it was natural that there'd be an adjustment. She wondered how the children were coping. This would all be so new for them.

There was a small argument erupting in the line beside her. Daryl was being asked about his area for integration and he wasn't exactly playing ball. The officer stated that if he didn't choose it would automatically be the military, alternatively they could put in the 'cooler' till he came to his senses. Without thinking twice, Connie pushed her way across and interjected, signing furiously at the officer. Daryl glanced at her his jaw clenched, but said nothing.

After initially being taken aback by the woman with a baby balanced on her shoulder and eyes alight with fury. He called over to his colleague 'Hey, Greg, you talk sign dontcha...what'd she say..?' The other officer shook his head sardonically as he walked over.

He politely conversed with Connie.

'She says they're a family' Greg informed his colleague; waving and smiling genially at them as he turned to go away.

'Well why didn't you say so...' the officer said to Daryl, laughing nervously. Daryl grunted a non response, deciding it was best to keep quiet.

There was another look of befuddlement from the officer when Eugene insisted he be housed close to them. He explained he was the baby's god-father, to which the officer literally scratched his head, but eventually agreed.

Having a young child in their care meant the rules around their service could be flexible until the child was three years old. They had more freedom to work in any of the areas that allowed them adequate time to provide care for the infant.

Otherwise they, like every new arrival would have the week to learn what to expect of life in Commonwealth while they prepared to integrate fully.

From what Daryl could gather, this was a tightly governed town, with a sizable population, more than any they'd ever come across yet. Far more. The military presence was unmistakable; they would have their freedoms, so long as they _followed the rules_. He wondered how long it'd be before that became a problem. _Seems like it always inevitably did_ , he thought with a tired sigh.

But...he was willing to give this a shot. They'd get a better look at their new surroundings tomorrow. It was a lot to take in. Besides, he thought to himself, his mind going to Judith and Rick junior for the umpteenth time that day; now more than ever he had more than just himself to look out for.

Later that night in bed, Daryl lay awake thinking about the adjustments that lay ahead for them. He brushed Connie's hair back from her face as she slept with her back pressed up against his chest. Coco slept soundly in a cot next to their bed. He pulled the covers up around them both and kissed Connie's shoulder before finally succumbing to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Dixons**

There were rumors, talk met by a healthy degree of skepticism in the looks on the faces of the other people gathered around the picnic table. Only one of them with real history behind the initial doubt in Eugene's story. _A cure? a vaccine?_

After all this time, to have that sort of hope seemed almost frivolous. Daryl couldn't tell if Eugene was deliberately avoiding eye contact with him.

'He's right you know...I for one believe it' Stephanie chimed in, reaching across to offer Eugene her hand which he grasped; grateful for the vote of confidence.

Two and a half years in and in some ways Stephanie still thought of herself as the newest de facto addition to the group. Though she had no real reservations and had been graciously welcomed in, she was still at the stage in her new found family where she worried about what Daryl, Connie and the others thought of her, whether they felt they could trust her.

Princess and Mercer were technically newer considering she'd been in some way a part of Eugene's life before they came long, but they didn't seem to share her concerns.

'If it's true then what possible reason is there for the information not to be made public?' Aaron's tone was hushed; abruptly halting his speech as the kids at play scuttled by within earshot.

Judith was on her hands and knees with Socorro on her back clinging to her shirt and squealing with joy and terror as the horsey ride went faster; Gracie and RJ close on their heels as they all sped around the makeshift track.

Connie had unconsciously stood up, ready to bolt to where Judith and Coco were nearing the finish line. Daryl put his arm around her waist, playfully pulling her to sit on his lap 'Relax..they're fine' he laughed softly, kissing her on the cheek. Despite the seriousness of the topic they'd just been discussing, they were in good spirits. It was a beautiful sunny day, and a birthday party after all.

The adults had paused the conversation; their attention turned to the sport. A cheer erupted as the race ended. 'Everybody wins!' Princess cried, blowing on a colorful paper whistle. ' _Evie body wins_ ' echoed Coco clapping happily. Gracie picked up handfuls of colorful paper confetti throwing it up in the air, laughing with delight as it showered down. Negan couldn't help but chuckle as he and Yumi picked confetti out of each others hair.

The tiny patch of green behind the Dixon home had been transformed for the celebration; colorful streamers and tiny yellow light bulbs were strung back and forth from fence to wall. A section of an old cafeteria bench served as a picnic table and was covered with home made decoration just like the streamers, party hats and whistles. Connie had baked a cake and they shared a simple potluck lunch.

'Juanita sweetie, please pass me those plates ..' Mercer started to clear the table. 'Remind me again why you don't call Princess, _Princess_!' Stephanie had joined him to help. 'Oh, I do!' he said as the two of them got up to go inside

He grinned wickedly '...I just save that for _baby making time_ ' he whispered the last part conspiratorially. Stephanie's almond eyes grew wide behind her owl rim glasses, her cheeks were warm with mortification

 _'I heard that!'_ Princess swatted Mercer playfully

Her heart was filled with tenderness as she watched him maneuver around the kids at play. He balanced the stack of empty plates on one palm, classic waiter style. She smiled. The road to trust had been long but not hard. Mercer had loved her consistently and without question, and Juanita had come to know and love him as deeply in return.

It was late afternoon when Lydia poked her head through the back door, ' _Hello Dixons; am I late?'_

She emerged carrying a single inflated purple balloon tied at the end of a piece of string. 'We saved you some cake' Daryl replied.

She picked up Coco giving her a big kiss and went around to say hello and share hugs. ' _Where'd you get it_?' Judith asked excitedly. Lydia had surrendered the balloon, and the other two kids were bumping it around as Coco chased after it in an impromptu game of pickle in the middle.

'My friends and I work extra hours at the depot and some of the stuff we find we get to keep...' she replied

' _That's so cool'_ Judith was in awe.

'Do you think Connie and uncle Daryl will let me work when I turn thirteen?' Judith asked, sitting down on the grass next to Lydia

'Maybe...' Lydia responded thoughtfully. 'Most days, you'll probably be way too tired from training, so you'll be happy to have all the time off you can get'

Judith was thoughtful. 'Is it hard?' she asked

Lydia, wise beyond her nineteen years had gotten better at reading Judith's stoic exterior, and was careful about preserving the younger girl's sense of self reliance but still compassionate. Some things she'd learned from her adopted dad. 'You'll do great!' she said sincerely 'you're the smartest, fastest, toughest kid I know Judith Grimes'

They were talking about the one year of basic training; a kind of boot camp compulsory for kids once they turned thirteen which for Judith was just a few short months away. Pamela believed in starting them early, something Daryl and the others were not necessarily averse to. He just didn't understand why the kids needed to be boarded away from home, from their families so young, and for a year.

Daryl and Connie had talked over what they would do when the time came for Judith. Now with Coco just turned three they'd be required to put her in the day care program within their division. Another unsettling reminder of the cost of this new freedom and security they enjoyed.

In the years they'd been at Commonwealth Daryl had become something of a free agent. Very early on Pamela recognized there was something untamable in the quiet stranger. There was a deep loyalty and strength in his close knit circle of family that she'd not been able to penetrate even with Ezekiel and Aaron holding senior positions in her military. And if she had any objections to her Chief Officer being connected to the new comers by way of his love life, she'd kept them to herself for now.

For Daryl, whether with the military, or agriculture or wherever he was called, he performed his duties effectively and without a lot to say. Pamela had grown to like him in her own way and had become accustomed to seeking his insight on matters that required an 'unconventional' approach. _Keep your friends close..._ Daryl figured. Not that Pamela was an enemy, but things continued to teeter dangerously on that thin line.

Because of this balance, Pamela had been willing to make concessions when it came to the Alexandrians, if it meant her authority would otherwise go unchallenged. Even so, Daryl had bluntly brought the matter of the children up with Pamela but she'd remained unmoved. She was either oblivious or unwilling to see that her autocratic regime did not sit well with him as a matter of right and wrong; it wasn't just about selfishly taking care of only his family.

Some nights as they sat together in the tiny living room of their home, Judith curled up on the couch next to Daryl, RJs head resting in Connie's lap where he often fell asleep; Daryl wondered if he'd made the right decision in bringing them to Commonwealth. Judith especially was becoming aware that the walls surrounding them were designed to be unbreachable not only from without, but from within as well.

Connie could read Daryl's concern where others might easily miss the slight tells. They had cultivated an intimate bond of understanding; they had no secrets and no insecurities, only absolute trust and openness with each other. On those nights, after the kids were tucked in bed, Connie would sit beside him and take his palm gently in her hands. As she traced out words of assurance, the tension visibly evaporated leaving only a deep feeling of love and gratitude which Daryl tenderly communicated back to her.

Their love was strong. No matter what happened it would overcome any challenge, would be there to nurture and protect the children and their extended family.

' _You hungry kiddo?'_

Lydia was well passed the age when she'd fought against being called a kid. Coming from Connie, or any of these folks who were her surrogate parents she reveled in the sense of warmth and belonging that accompanied the term of endearment.

' _Yeah, a little'_ she responded. She'd opted into Connie's american sign language basics class soon after they'd arrived and Connie was proud of her student's achievements so far.

Connie had taken on a part-time teaching load when they'd first arrived. She had Negan to show her the ropes as he had gone back to his teaching roots and taken on the physical education assignments.

Lydia brought the plate of food Connie fixed her outside and sat on the grass.

While she ate, the younger kids gathered round plying her with questions about her days and the things she'd seen and done, to them it all sounded very grown-up and adventurous.

Night fell and the little light bulbs strung across the yard offered a pale yellow illumination over the place. The lights were a sacrifice Connie and Daryl had made out of their energy allowance. After all, they didn't get to host a party everyday.

Over where the group were gathered, the conversation returned to the earlier topic. Their tones had grown hushed and serious.

As they talked they hadn't notice someone come to the back gate quietly unlock it and noiselessly approach, until they slipped in beside Eugene on the bench, startling him, saying ' _If I didn't know better I'd say you all were conspiring'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know...who throws a third birthday party in the middle of the apocalypse?! I just really wanted to see the Dixons lighten up a teensy bit plus i enjoyed writing a snippet for a more grown-up Lydia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Game changer**

_'Jeez.._.!' Yumi exclaimed, also startled by the 'intruder'.

Having recovered, the look she exchanged with Aaron spoke volumes. 'That was supposed to be a joke...' Ezekiel's voice trailed; his jovial countenance turned serious as he tried to read their faces. _Had they been conspiring?_

Ezekiel had been out with a scouting mission. Arriving back at Commonwealth late he'd headed straight over to his friends' home. Quick greetings were exchanged as he settled in.

Having Ezekiel back to his old self was certainly one thing Daryl was thankful for. It'd been almost three years since he'd seen Carol, but he took comfort in knowing that probably the one man his dear friend had loved and who'd loved her, as equals; the king who'd called her his queen; had been saved by this place.

For preserving the medicine that would heal things like cancer, and for building a society to secure the future, Daryl was thankful. But there was another side to the story of Commonwealth that could not be ignored.

They'd all come to know the history. How, as the society had taken shape, grown strong and subdued the apocalyptic landscape of undead; the ideals of building a just society in this new world were slowly taken over by something less altruistic.

During those early days, a forceful personality had emerged. Her charisma had an appeal that gradually gained her a big enough following to convince the people she was the leader Commonwealth needed. She was not shy about her methods, justifying her craving for absolute power as being in the interest of the people. History had apparently taught them nothing.

This was at the heart of the current clandestine conversation. Pamela Milton in her rise to power, had frowned upon fraternization and used spying and other tactics to quelled any possible dissension that might threaten her total control.

Tonight was a rare occasion when gathered under the legitimate cover of a family celebration, they were able to regroup and assess the situation.

Eugene had hinted he had some grave and extraordinary news to share, and the suggestion that there might be a cure for the virus out there, that the Commonwealth leader could be keeping such a secret, qualified as a matter of urgency.

Negan offered another round from the bottle of amber liquid on the table, pouring a generous amount into the cup Ezekiel held out to him.

Yumiko had scored the scotch through her contacts in the administrative sector. Princess ribbed her earlier ' _Tsk tsk..some privilege will never change...'_ Princess looked disapproving as she took the bottle from Yumi and examined the label '...And I guess that just makes _me_ a hypocrite for partaking' she concluded with a smirk as she cracked the seal and started to pour everyone a drink.

She was referring to Yumiko's assignment in governance where she rubbed shoulders with the closest thing there was to political leadership in Commonwealth, those in Pamela's inner circle. Princess on the other hand worked with civil society, on the frontlines as she described it. Both were under the culture division but Princess often likened them to the political elite who created societies problems, and the social workers who cleaned up afterwards. Yumiko didn't agree with that contrast.

'I mean, it's not everyday we get to sacrifice the youngest among us to a raving lunatic' Yumi spoke sardonically. 'Why should a child be forcibly taken from her family and into "care" to start being brain washed at _three years old!?_ I mean where does she even get these ideas?'

She held up her cup _'To the health and longevity of our esteemed leader! ..or not. Cheers!'_ she said sarcastically, swigging back the liquid and cringing as it burned her throat. There were murmurs of agreement all around. They could drink to that.

Like each of them, Yumiko had not been silent in the face of the abuse of power. As Pamela and her cronies and her son, ran roughshod with their proclivities and appetites while the rest were forced to comply and make sacrifices, Yumi stood up for the cause, going back to reading law. If there was a chance for political change she was willing to stake her life on it when the time came. Even if it meant going up against such a formidable opponent.

She'd been careful testing the waters so far, sussing out the die-hard PM supporters from those who still remembered what Commonwealth was originally _meant_ to be. She'd had an ear to the ground enough to know there were rumbles.

'Well...' Daryl continued 'I think we all know _why_ she wouldn't tell everyone if there was a chance of a cure'

'Yes we do!' Negan said knowingly; 'It's all about the old balance of power...'

'She thinks that if...' Aaron glanced at Eugene 'when... the time comes and a cure is on hand; she gets to play God. Gets to decide who has a fighting chance...'

'Who lives and who dies...' Connie signed; completing the thought.

There was a pause. Each of them processing, thinking.

'So how do we stop her?' Mercer's tone was matter-of-fact

'With a vote' Yumiko spoke decisively

Negan was skeptical as he drawled 'I'm sorry to disappoint you Yumi, but if you think a radical idea like democracy will make our supreme leader see reason then you might be a little misguided or just _too_ darn optimistic'

'No, I think she's right' said Daryl, surprising some of the others

'She's all about her laws protecting the people right?...all about the book? so throw it at her. Challenge her and let the people decide- 

I say we do it. call for a vote...!' he ended forcefully 

'One very public, very sweeping victory could send the message!' Aaron added after some thought

The pensive silence meant they were still uncertain they had the right answer

On the other hand if even a part of this new development was true, that would be a game changer.

Ezekiel leaned in looking back and forth between Stephanie and Eugene; 'Tell us again....exactly what you found'


	22. Chapter 22

**Mundi ultra**

Eugene and Stephanie were both assigned to technology; Stephanie was in communication and Eugene in innovation. They'd heard rumors, of something going on in the world outside. Rumors which Pamela Milton had moved quickly against, calling the talk _dangerous_ and those who promulgated it _treasonous_ in a big speech she gave during one of her random check-ins at the division.

That backlash had only fueled Stephanie's suspicions, and now she and Eugene believed they had proof. An eyes only series of cryptic messages Stephanie first stumbled upon when she noticed a pattern in their frequency and length.

The text was coded of course, so after she'd told Eugene of her discovery they covertly got to work decrypting what they could, late at night and in the privacy of their tiny apartment above the hardware store.

They relied on Stephanie's memory to transfer the series of letters, numbers and symbols to a small chalk board which was erased each time they finished the work, leaving no trace behind.

Stephanie narrated the communiques as she had found them, in no particular order

_O-H give us your number_

_Big bird has left the coop, trouble in paradise_

_O-H come in. repeat - your number_

_Big bird has flown the cage_

_Operation mundi ultra has commenced_

They made no obvious sense at first.

'... _big bird_...'so what or who is that. Like...the _big boss_?... head honcho...?' Negan ruminated out loud

'..and they said _cage_...not nest. Did someone _escape_?...Hmm...' pondered Connie

They threw around suggestions and ideas for a while

It was getting late. Daryl rubbed his eyes tiredly 'What was that O- H...?...OH..' he paused

'That's right here - Ohio, O-H. _That could be us_!' he said looking around, as understanding started to dawn

Aaron was pacing 'Where'd you say these were dispatched from?' he asked, turning to Stephanie

'Two different locations...' she started

'Deerfield and Jackson...' Eugene added.

' _Deerfield.._.' Aaron repeated slowly. He'd stopped pacing and was scratching his head, a vague recognition in his expression

'The old outpost...!?' Mercer glanced at Aaron confirming what he also thought.

'If Pamela somehow recommissioned the abandoned station, God's knows when; it's definitely not been under standard military operation. Sounds like one more thing she's taken above my head...' Mercer sounded pissed off. He hadn't enjoyed being jerked around by Pamela Milton over the years, even as he'd served his people faithfully 

'And if she kept it from us...from _you_ , her Chief Officer...' Ezekiel's voice reflected the alarm bells set off by the realization

'Means she thinks...or knows she can't 'trust' me' Mercer's tone was rigid, 'I haven't always agreed with her methods...'

Princess was anxious to get back to the codes 'So, was there more?! There's gotta be more... we know _big bir_ d flew the coop. Okay- so someone took off. Then - what's our number...? number of what? GPS? ...what number? are there other communities out there like us we just don't know about? And what's _operation mundo?_... _mondi!?_ she looked inquiringly to Eugene

 _'Mundi ultra'_ he said the words slowly, thoughtfully

'...Yes, there _was_ one more thing' he continued

'May I...?' he asked with a nod to Connie, as he reached over and picked up her pad and pencil. He scribbled for a moment and held up the pad for them to see

'There was this...or my best rendition of what this emblem might have looked like before someone tried but failed, _fortuitous for us,_ at an attempt to shred the document on which it was emblazoned, obliterating all evidence of its existence...'

'You mean you found it in the garbage?' Aaron asked. Eugene nodded.

'What is that?' Daryl asked, peering closer at the three interlocking circles Eugene had drawn on the pad.

Negan sucked is his breath, causing them all to turn to him. 'You know what it is?' Connie asked

Negan rubbed his forehead as if to spark the memory 'Yeah, I think I've seen that before. Thought I might've been hallucinating. A trick of light or something' he said

Negan explained how he'd seen a chopper with that same symbol on its tail, in the distance, hovering in the sky while he was tied up and about to have his face fed to an undead freak for lunch. At the time he'd been somewhat preocccupied bargaining with the garbage lady, known to Daryl and a few of the others as Jadis, for his life.

'Looks like the universal symbol for a biohazard, only it's complete...' Stephanie said

'So you think it means...a cure...' Yumi surmised

'Well, now we know it's connected. Just need to find out how' Daryl stated, picking up the pad 'All of it...and this Operation Mundi Ultra or whatever the hell it is'

'My Latin might be rusty but ..' Ezekiel started to say

'Yeah. .?'

'...I think in its simplest form it, _mundi_ means _world ..._ and _ultra_ means...outside, no, no' he hesitated '...beyond' he concluded. Eugene nodded in confirmation.

In that moment they were all thinking the same thing. Hostile or friendly, a new world was coming; a world beyond. And they had to be ready to face it. Had to act quickly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

The ouster of Pamela Milton had been decisive. The unstoppable groundswell ignited by calls for a vote started quietly and then grew deafening with crowds gathered outside the administrative estate which was the residence of the sovereign leader. The people engaged in civil disobedience until their demands were met.

The choice between the status quo and a new kind of rule by council was a simple one; the latter won overwhelmingly.

Not three months after the night of Coco's third birthday, the regime changed.

Rejecting the offer of a peaceful coexistence, Pamela, her son and a handful of supporters instead chose sanctuary with her allies in a far flung state. The leadership council headed by a sound and fair-minded elder named Caleb, oversaw their departure. They were allowed to take most of what they demanded and left Commonwealth without incident.

Life would return to some semblance of normalcy while everyone busied themselves rebuilding a more just society. Daryl and Connie and the other survivors had made contact with Georgie's people, and the news was good. They were safe and thriving. Connie missed Kelly, had thought of her beautiful, fierce, loving younger sister everyday, and she looked forward to seeing her again soon.

Meanwhile the military had revived operations at the once defunct outposts in the event there was communication from the mysterious outsiders but all was quiet; no more secret missives, no further contact.

Until six months later.

The messages began to come through in the middle of the night, and were relayed directly to headquarters; the council was alerted and an emergency meeting called. News of revolutions and counter revolutions would emerge as they discussed the updates into the early morning hours.

The account of the powerful and mysterious collective named CRM and the almost mythical story of one man whom they'd rescued at death's door and who rose in their ranks and eventually proved to be a formidable adversary, fighting against those he answered to, who would auction off the cure to the highest bidders. He'd fought them and he'd won.

The most dramatic news was of the cure; the vaccine not only ended the sickness that caused the dead to rise and attack, but was now systematically being produced and disseminated throughout every corner of the globe. One community at a time.

Then came the message they'd been anxiously waiting for 

_OH - what is your number?_

_51, 366._

This time the response had been delivered with certainty and expectancy.

Message received.

The group gathered at the helipad wasn't large. There was half of the council, and military representatives including medical personnel, and then there was a family fifteen strong, with the youngest ones standing in the front clinging to Connie and Daryl, and to Aaron. They watched, mesmerized as the big mechanical wasp descended from the sky. This was the start of their _mundi ultra_ and they welcomed it.

Daryl squeezed Connie's hand, and as she squeezed back it was like the first day of the rest of their lives. His heart felt full as he looked into the eyes of the fighter, the teacher, the mother, the lover, the friend; the woman who had been, would always be the love of his life. Connie moved her hand from where it rested on her baby bump and signed _I love you,_ mouthing the _w_ ords at the same time, as the helicopter touched down.

They watched the doors open, RJ was the first to call out 'Mama, mama!' he was almost nine now, hadn't seen his mother in over three years. Michonne had cut her thick locks and there was no katana slung across her shoulder, but she was recognizable as ever.

There was a nervous energy among the group. Judith put her hand on her brother's shoulder, signaling him to be patient as the passengers cleared the whirring blades overhead. A couple of officers jumped out carrying heavy cold chain cases. _Those must be the vaccines._

Then a man stepped out of the chopper. He joined Michonne as they walked toward the group who were waving to them, Michonne was grinning through uncontrollable tears, her eyes on the kids as she almost ran to where they stood. 'Mom!' Judith waved as tears streamed down her face 'Mom!' RJ could hardly contain his excitement. The man was close behind Michonne, he strode with purpose, scanning the group till his eyes fixed on the two children, moving back and forth from Judith to RJ.

'Who is that?!' RJ turned to ask his sister. She burst into a half laugh-half cry, responding, 'I think that's the brave man.. _.I think that's daddy!'_

The End


End file.
